The RRB (RowdyRuff Boys)
The Rowdyruff Boys are a team of fictional villains in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. They were created by the villain Mojo Jojo as a foil to the Powerpuff Girls, and can be seen as their male counterparts. They were introduced in the show in their self titled episode, The Rowdyruff Boys, the 12th episode of the first season and destroyed in the same episode, but were eventually revived by HIM in episode, The Boys are Back in Town. Members of the group Brick Blossom's counterpart; Brick is the leader and spokesperson of the group. Boomer Boomer is often picked on by his brothers. Butch Butch enjoys fighting and causing destruction the most. First Appearance In the Rowdyruff Boys' self-titled debut episode, Mojo Jojo created them during a stay in prison. Desperate to find a way to create a power to equal to the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo placed an anonymous phone call to Professor Utonium, who was all too willing to tell "the stranger on the phone from Townsville Community College" his recipe for the girls' creation. Finding the ingredients of sugar, spice, and everything nice "too girly" for his needs, Mojo Jojo made a few variations on the recipe with everything he needed available in prison: snips (underarm hair), snails (escargot from the prison cafeteria), puppy dog tails (pulled from the Talking Dog), and murky black slime on the prison toilet (which was considered by Mojo to be Chemical X)). As with the Powerpuff Girls, the ingredients used to make the Rowdyruff Boys are based on the Nursery rhyme "What are Little Boys Made of?" When the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys first met, they nearly destroyed all of Townsville in the ensuing fight, which ultimately concluded with the Rowdyruffs leaving the girls bruised, broken, and beaten. As the girls recovered from the tears of the townsville citizens, Miss Bellum suggested a different way of fighting the boys, as they are naturally superior in combat. Taking her suggestion to the field, the Powerpuff Girls managed to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys with a single kiss on the cheeks, each to their counterpart. Being 10x irregular from the average boy, the kisses had 10x irregular the effect of disgust on the boys, which triggered an explosive reaction playing off of every boy's greatest fear: cooties/kisses from a girl, which is claimed to be able to spread. Later Appearances The Rowdyruff Boys officially reappeared in the show, in the episode "The Boys are Back in Town", due partially to the requests by fans. The character HIM brought them back to life and added an anti-cootie vaccination to prevent the girls' kisses from having the prior deadly effect. They have different hairstyles and slightly different personalities (sexism, male chauvinism, and misogyny to some) from their first incarnation. Unlike their first episode, the boys are not destroyed, and become regularly appearing characters in the show. They later appear in their third episode The City of Clipsville, in which the girls have flashbacks to various things (most of which were new/unaired scenes), including going into the future and becoming teenagers. The Rowdyruff Boys are also teenagers in this, and despite them being known as "bad boys" (As the girls deem them), have dulled their nature a bit and become more slacker-ish about it. Butch even drives an Escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup confuses for an escalator. Despite this, the girls seem to have a crush on their male counterparts. In another episode, titled Custody Battle, Mojo Jojo and Him have a major argument over which is the Rowdyruff Boys' true father. The boys ultimately break up the fight by proclaiming that they only care about destroying the Powerpuff Girls, which brought tears of joy to the two villans. Curiously, the Rowdyruff Boys were three of the very few villains who weren't seen attacking Townsville or the Powerpuff Girls in the episode "See me, Feel me, Gnomey" - the last episode of The Powerpuff Girls. The Rowdyruff Boys do not appear to consider other villains either comrades or competition. In the episode "Bubble Boy," they remorselessly take over Fuzzy Lumpkins' cabin, leaving him tied up in a corner, and reject Princess Morebucks' offer of alliance on account of her being a girl. In "Custody Battle," they have little respect for either Him or Mojo Jojo, particularly Mojo. Currently, the Boys are now starring in new stories written for the Cartoon Network Action Pack! comic book. Personalities and Strengths When they were first introduced, the personality of the Rowdyruff Boys were very similar, as their only goal was to defeat the Powerpuff Girls and cause havoc. When they were revived by Him, their personalities began to differ, although they still strive to have fun while causing destructive havoc. They are extremely violent and confrontational to the point that they're often fighting even one another with very little provocation at all. They all wear long shirts with black stripes and black pants and sneakers. While all of the boys have the basic abilities of ability to survive in outer space, limited invulnerability, ability to project a variety of kinetic blasts, x-ray vision, flight, superhuman speed, and superhuman strength, each boy has an ability unique to him. Weaknesses The one big difference between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are their weaknesses. Though the Powerpuff Girls have been defeated before, they don't have any glaring weaknesses except when they are divided. The Rowdyruff Boys, on the other hand, have several significant weaknesses that they all share. Due to the boys' being even stronger, faster, and more powerful as well as having higher tolerance for damage then the girls, they are almost impossible to defeat in head-on combat, this is proven in their first encounter where they were the only ones that could defeat the Powerpuff girls in a fair fight, these weaknesses must constantly be exploited by the Powerpuff Girls. *'Girl Kisses/Cooties': While they have superpowers, the Rowdyruff Boys are still little boys and fear girly kisses due to cooties. This is the reason why they are defeated in the Rowdyruff Boys. After the Powerpuff Girls regain consciousness following their defeat at the hands of the Rowdyruff Boys, Ms. Bellum tells them that there is one thing all boys hate, hinting at their weakness. Heeding Ms. Bellum's advice, the girls each land a kiss on the boys, causing them to explode. Ever since their revival in the Boys are Back in Town, they have become immune to girly kisses thanks to Him's anti-cootie vaccination. Alongside the vaccination, whenever they are kissed, they grow in size and power. It is unknown if this effect is ongoing. *'Threatening of Masculinity': While it doesn't have the same effect on the Rowdyruff Boys as the kisses did, it is undoubtedly another big weakness. Due to their enormous size and immunity to their previous weakness in "The Boys are Back in Town," they were nearly unstoppable. However, after Buttercup forces Butch to bite his tongue, Butch begins to cry and shrink. Blossom then realizes that their size will diminish whenever their masculinity is threatened. With that, the girls emasculate the boys by pulling down their pants to treating them like babies. It is unknown if this weakness still exists. *'Uncontrollable Destruction': Not as threatening as the other two weaknesses, but the boys' love of destruction is used against them by the Powerpuff Girls. In Boy Toys, the girls obtain from Princess Morbucks a boat, a plane and a tank (which Princess had originally had made to defeat the girls), and use them in battle against the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys notice how much destruction these vehicles create, and soon take control of them. However, their love for destruction caused them to fire their weapons at each other, resulting in the destruction of each vehicle in turn. Although vehicles did nothing to harm the boys themselves, they enjoyed playing with them so much that their own laughter subdued them. *'Individuality': While the boys are individually stronger then the girls, they are easily defeated if only one of the boys are actually facing all three Powerpuff Girls at the same time, this is shown when Boomer was out on his own, hunting for candy, he was quickly defeated and captured by the girls and had enough damage inflicted onto him that it actually gave him a black eye and broken teeth. *'Antidote X': Since the boys were made with Chemical X, there's a good chance that Antidote X would cause them to lose their superpowers, just like Antidote X causes the Powerpuff Girls to lose their superpowers. Trivia * Like The Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of The Rowdyruff Boys' names start with the letter "B". * Unlike The Powerpuff Girls, their names don't have a set of double letters except for Boomer. * Unlike The Powerpuff Girls, they gave themselves their own names shortly after they were born. Professer Utonium gave The Powerpuff Girls' names based on their personality. * The Rowdyruff Boys are unlockable characters to play as in two of the three games of The Powerpuff Girls video games for the Game Boy Color when you input a special code. The games include Bad Mojo Jojo, and Battle Him. They do make an appearance in Paint the Townsville Green, but are unplayable. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances .]]In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z the Rowdyruff Boys Z resemble a street gang. They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. Unlike the American series, where the boys were equal height and same age as the girls, the trio is somewhat shorter and younger than the girls in the anime. When they are introduced in the show, they start to dance off as if in a rap video. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's used cotton swab, Kaoru's smelly sweat sock, and snips of Mojo's hair to create them. The Rowdyruff Boys love to disgust and annoy the citizens of Tokyo City, as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z, who they refer to as "old hags" and mooned at them on one occasion, despite their disgust for girls, they are also slightly perverted as during their first appearance they flipped the girls skirts and groped their bottoms. They have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama." The boys, like the girls, have weapons. Brick uses a Momoko's curly straw to fire spitballs, Boomer uses Miyako's cotton swab to throw earwax, and Butch uses a Kaoru's smelly sock as a boomerang. They love pulling pranks on innocent people. They later appear in the episode ''Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys, in which the boys steal the Powerpuff Girls Z outfits and weapons, and, despite being inexperienced in using the weapons, manage to convince everyone that they're the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, they relinquish the outfits when the girliness of the suits is pointed out in which they were slapped into the sky by the Powerpuff Girls Z for being "perverts". Later, in Girls, Beyond Time and Space, the Gangreen Gang point out the boys are not real monsters. It is then that they first discover that they were created from Mojo and The Girls' DNA, causing them to react in a funny combination of shock and depression. When they turn to leave from the scene, Him appears and turns them into "real Monsters," giving them stronger, more evil powers for a short time. They are ultimately defeated by kisses blown to them by the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, they do not explode because of this, but rather are sent into a state of unconscious shock. They have appeared in the following episodes: *Episode 20 *Episode 42 *Episode 51 *Episode 52 (Short cameo) References Rowdyruff Boys, The